


Soulmates: Suspicions Confirmed

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Passing mention of Avaline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--Nyxale suspects something. Varric unknowingly confirms.





	Soulmates: Suspicions Confirmed

The battle had been fierce. The monster who had been leading all the others had been tough and had done some damage even as it went down. Varric's shirt was damaged; the creature had managed to slice it and it had clawed his right shoulder, drawing blood on the way.

His was not the worst of the injuries, and he waved Liane away when she came over to him. I noticed, though, and approached him a little after. Liane was taking care of Avaline, who had borne the most damage. I didn't ask, just plopped down beside him and began examining the rips and the cuts beneath. I saw some of the mark he bore and recognized it. 

"I think," I said, "that with small and tight enough stitches, your tunic may be salvaged." The tension that he'd had from the moment he'd been approached by my sister drained out of him as he laughed.

"Good. Tunics this nice are hard to come by," he responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
>  **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.
> 
> \--More information about the marks will be explained as these short stories continue!


End file.
